blanca mujer
by Dhestiny
Summary: one-shot inspirado en la cancion Blanca Mujer de Robi Draco Rosa y sus personajes al igual que un juego de ajedrez no son mios... solo la historia sale de esta loca cabecita que solo es una vagabunda en los caminos de su alma


BLANCA MUJER

New Orleans a primeros de abril... Encerrado en un cuarto de hotel... Abre sus ojos lentamente sin estar seguro si es de noche o de dia... Mira a su alrededor... Botellas de licor vacias por doquier... Esa ha sido su nueva vida, si se le puede llamar asi... Todo desde aquel fatidico dia en el que ella se fue... Se pone en pie y tambaleandose llega al baño, mirandose en un espejo y desconociendo por completo el reflejo que el espejo le devuelve... Su cabello mas desordenado que nunca... lo que era la sombra de su barba ahora es una barba desastrosa y sin arreglar... su ropa sucia al igual que su cuerpo ya que no se ha bañado en semanas... No es ni la sombra del hombre que fue... Edward Cullen es solo un recuerdo... Murio el mismo dia que ella se fue, llevandose todo de el... sus sueños de una familia feliz, de un hogar, de embejecer a su lado... todo ahora es como una traji-comedia en su mente...

_-Lo siento Edward... no estoy preparada para esto... no quiero casarme- _

_-Pero Victoria, solo falta una semana para la boda... que te pasa? no te entiendo... pense que me amabas- _

_-yo pense lo mismo Edward... pero me he enamorado de otra persona y no quiero estar lejos de el... lo siento_

Fue lo ultimo que supo de ella... Nunca mas volvio... Ya han pasado meses desde que ella lo dejo por otro dejandolo destrozado en mas de una forma... Ya no hay motivos para seguir...

Salio del cuarto de baño y se dejo caer en la cama una vez mas... Ya habia tomado su decision y no hay oportunidad de cambiar de idea... Dejo sobre la mesita de noche una carta dirigida a sus padres y hermanos pidiendoles perdon por lo que hara... Aquella carta que escribio hace semanas pero luego de hacerlo le falto valor para terminar su plan... Pero hoy, esta decidido... No teme a lo que pasara despues, nisiquiera se siente intimidado por las historias entre el cielo y el infierno... Nada puede ser mas doloroso que esto...

Miro aquel cuarto por ultima vez y suspiro tomando en sus manos el pote de sonmiferos que le dio el psiquiatra cuando le diagnosticaron depresion severa... "La ciencia jamas entendera que esta enfermedad no se llama asi... Estoy enfermo de amor... muriendo por desamor... estoy condenado a morir por amar demasiado" murmuro antes de abrir el pote y dejar que los somniferos acariciaran sus dedos... Abrio la botella de whisky y dejo caer los sonmiferos en su boca tomando despues un enorme trago de aquel licor... ironicamente el whisky ha sido lo unico que lo ha hecho sentir remotamente calido en estos meses... Un sorbo mas y dejo caer la botella en la alfombra de aquel cuarto que el hizo su tumba, su lecho de muerte... Se dejo caer en la cama mirando al techo... Esperando su hora... el descanso de aquel dolor...

"Si quisieras ahora venir y acabar de una vez con mi vida..." llamo en voz alta a su amiga la muerte... "Por favor ya llevame contigo que no aguanto este dolor" sollozo cerrando los ojos...

_-Edward- _Escucho a la distancia pero no estaba seguro si aquella hermosa voz era real o producto de su moribunda imaginacion asi que la ignoro por completo

_-Edward abre tus ojos amante mio- _volvio a llamar y esta vez tuvo que abrir sus ojos como obligado por aquella hermosa voz...

Sus parpados se sentian cansados, mas sin embargo logro hacerlo... al enfocar su vista vio a una hermosa mujer flotando en el aire... palida... con sus cabellos castaños jugando sensualmente con el viento... sus ojos completamente negros y sus labios rojos... Vestida de blanco... lo miraba y sonreia calidamente y el no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa

-Eres el angel que viene por mi?- pregunto en un susurro... y ella suavemente nego con la cabeza -entonces eres el demonio que me llevara al infierno?- volvio a preguntar y ella solto una suave carcajada y floto hacia el con una gracia infinita hasta que llego a su lado y se sento en la cama... Lo miro con ternura y acaricio suavemente su mejilla... El sintio la paz que estuvo necesitando por tantos meses... suspiro y sonrio

-No... No eres ni un angel ni un demonio... Eres la muerte... La Blanca Mujer- dijo con claridad... como medico habia escuchado un sin numero de historias de gente que volvia de la muerte durante alguna intervencion quirurjica... Hablaban de la Blanca Mujer... dicho de otra forma, la muerte misma... hablaban de que era hermosa y que irradiaba una paz infinita... penso que aquellas personas no le hicieron justicia en aquella descripcion... ella no solo era hermosa... es perfecta... y lo hara descansar al fin de tanto sufrimiento...

_-Sabes que aun no es tu tiempo Edward- _le dijo aun con su sonrisa en los labios

-Te lo pido Blanca Mujer... Llevame a tu eterna guarida... Ya no quiero sufrir mas... dejame quedarme contigo... Hazme tu amado y tu amante, por que yo, honestamente te he amado y esperado por mucho tiempo- dijo con honestidad sintiendose extraño ante aquella confesion... queria irse con ella pero no por lo que le hizo su amada... si no porque no podria soportar estar lejos de aquel hermoso espectro... Ella acerco sus labios a los de el aspirando su aliento y el deseo morir con todas sus fuerzas solo para quedarse a su lado

_- Oh Edward... tengo tantas ganas de ti... pero no puedo llevarte ahora... Te toca todavia vivir... Tu hora aun no llega- _le contesto con cierto grado de tristeza... El no resistio el impulso de besarla y lo hizo... sus labios eran frios, confirmando que ella era irreal... La abrazo con fuerza por el temor de que ella desapareciera y lo dejara solo... Sorprendentemente ella respondio su beso con la misma intensidad, abrazandose a su cuello y enredando sus largos dedos en su cobrizo cabello... Pero en un momento de lucidez se alejo de el...

-No me dejes!- grito mientras trataba de aferrarse a ella -por favor... tu no... no soportaria otro abandono... Sere tan estupido como para sentir que me he enamorado de ti? Si... Si lo soy... Me he enamorado de la muerte, y si me dejas ahora te juro que no habra ni dia ni hora que no intente matarme, hasta que regreses por mi- grito nuevamente enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la Blanca Mujer como lo hace un niño buscando el consuelo de su madre...

_-Nadie quiere nada de mi, y tu quieres que te quite la vida? lo siento, pero yo no soy dueña de mi... y el cielo no me ha indicado que sea tu hora... Tus palabras me conmueven porque se que son ciertas... he viajado en el tiempo y el espacio desde que el mundo fue creado... He visto a millones batallar en mi contra porque no quieren partir... Y tu... solo quieres quedarte a mi lado para ya no sentir el dolor de tu perdida... y te juro por los dioses que daria todo por liberarte de este dolor y tenerte a mi lado por siempre, pero no puedo... Lo siento... Debes vivir- _Le contesto alejando el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos... Beso tiernamente sus labios y se puso en pie _-Debo irme-_ dando la espalda se despidio

-NO!- grito Edward con las fuerzas que le quedaban -si no me llevaras contigo ahora aunque sea quedate un poco mas aqui, por favor! no me quiero volver a quedar solo... Te amo Blanca Mujer! que no lo entiendes? Esto no es por lo que ella me hizo! Si te vas me quedare mas solo que nunca! por favor- grito entre lagrimas... lagrimas de tristeza... aquella tristeza que lo estaba desgarrando mucho mas de lo que lo hizo Victoria... Lagrimas de impotencia por haberse enamorado de un ser irreal, aunque no ficticio... Lagrimas de amargura por su rechazo, de desesperacion por no saber como retenerla a su lado... Ella se detuvo y se volteo para verlo de frente y aquella imagen la deshizo por completo... Aquel hombre estaba de rodillas en la cama con su cabeza entre sus manos... destruido... desesperado... Nunca habia visto algo asi... Y deseo tomar aquella alma y quedarse para siempre con el, amandolo... correspondiendolo... Pero no debia hacerlo... solo podia regalarle las pocas horas que se le permitia estar en este mundo y luego decirle adios hasta que su hora llegara...

Camino hacia el y acaricio su cabello... el levanto la cabeza y se miro en sus ojos... ella tomo su barbilla y tiernamente hizo que el se pusiera en pie... entonces lo beso... la primera vez que besaba a un mortal voluntariamente... ese beso fue como el sello de un pacto... muerte y mortal, para siempre...

Rosaron sus cuerpos delicadamente... ella por su fuerza indescriptible... el porque seguia pensando que ella era demasiado fragil.. desnudaron sus cuerpos y la Blanca mujer desnudo el alma de aquel mortal que la cautivaba... con las ropas se cayeron sus barreras y sus miedos... El le beso el cuello y bajo hasta sus pechos sorprendiendose del cuerpo humano de la muerte... tan blanco, palido y perfecto... Beso sus pezones sintiendo como la Blanca mujer arqueaba su espalda para sentirlo mas cerca mientras sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos de su amante y gemia en voz baja ante un placer que nunca habia sentido... El con inocente destreza la fue llevando a la cama donde el cuerpo de la Blanca mujer fue cayendo como en camara lenta... el sobre ella la siguio besando, devorando... como tratando de convencerla de kedarse a su lado o de llevarlo con el... mordio, beso, lamio y dejo su aliento en ambos pezones mientras sus dedos fueron moviendose al area sur de aquel cuerpo objeto de su deseo... sintiendo su calor... sintiendo como cada movimiento hacia a aquella mujer jadear... gemir... disfrutar cada caricia... llego a su centro y alli se concentro... haciendo a su amada y amante casi perder el control... para aquel ser o aquella mujer era una experiencia nueva... nunca habia tenido un amante... no fue creada para amar... fue creada para destruir.. Ella sentia una necesidad que nunca habia experimentado antes... necesitaba el cuerpo de aquel moribundo... necesitaba sentirlo... El calor del pecho de aquel hombre la desquiciaba lentamente...

Los movimientos de ella le dejaron sentir a Edward cuanto ella lo necesitaba... Se poso sobre ella... Su ereccion era mas que dolorosa... nunca habia deseado a alguien de esa manera tan enfermiza... se acomodo entre las piernas de la Blanca mujer y la penetro suavemente... ella ante ese placer tan nuevo solo pudo gritar su nombre y dejarse llevar... Las embestidas de Edward fueron lentas y pausadas al principio... disfrutandose cada segundo dentro de aquel cuerpo que irradiaba perfeccion... Se dejo seducir por el olor que tenia aquella mujer... aquel ser... aquel espectro... su olor... la suavidad de su piel... el fuego de cada caricia... ella se entrego... entrego su cuerpo, su alma, su esencia... en aquel orgasmo que ambos compartieron se dieron todo sin palabras ni juramentos de amor... solo dos cuerpos... mortal e inmortal dandose todo en una noche que ninguno de los dos queria que terminara...

Se amaron mas veces de las que se puede contar hasta que cerca del amanecer ella se puso de pie y dejo su tunica blanca caer sobre aquel cuerpo que el habia disfrutado tanto...

-en serio te tienes que ir? llevame contigo, te lo suplico- ella lo miro con tristeza mientras su cuerpo volvia a desmaterializarse volviendose espiritu... -no ha llegado tu hora amado mio... y quisiera dejar de sentir este dolor tan desconocido y desgarrador para mi... pero no puedo hacer nada, solo esperarte hasta que volvamos a estar juntos... y esa vez, sera para siempre... solo no me busques... si tientas a la muerte lograras tu objetivo, pero los dioses no nos dejaran estar juntos... se feliz amor... y no olvides que donde quiera que este, esta Blanca mujer te seguira amando... mas alla de mi misma... mas alla de la muerte... hasta pronto- dijo y desaparecio en una nube de humo...

El comenzo a sentir su cuerpo debil y sin energias... y se dejo llevar mientras sentia su alma abandonar su cuerpo...

_**3 meses despues**_

Sentia sus parpados pesados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo... trato de moverse pero se le hacia casi imposible... escucho diferentes voces pero ninguna reconocida... sintio alguien cerca e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por abrir los ojos hasta que poco a poco lo logro...

Luego de la batalla con sus ojos para lograr enfocar lo que veia, distinguio una mujer esbelta, palida y de cabello castaño vestida de blanco y su corazon comenzo a latir muy deprisa... trato de hablar pero de sus labios solo salio un gemido ahogado... la mujer se volteo y lo miro con sorpresa y ternura

-al fin desperto el bello durmiente!- comento contenta -Mi nombre es Bella Swan... estas en el hospital... se que todo es muy confuso para ti ahora mismo pero todo estara bien pronto... nos diste un buen susto jovencito- sonrio y el en medio de la confusion trato de devolverle la sonrisa... -voy a avisarle al Dr que ya estas de vuelta con nosotros- dijo y luego salio por la puerta a avisarle a todos...

El miro a su alrededor... definitivamente aquello era una hospital y aquella mujer una enfermera... pero por que su parecido con su amada muerte? El doctor entro unos minutos despues y luego de evaluarlo y hacerle varias preguntas para saber su estado fisico y mental, le explico que estuvo 3 meses en el hospital debido a su intento suicida... que su familia estuvo ahi todo el tiempo y que probablemente llegarian mas tarde y que gracias a Dios no habrian concequencias por su fallido intento... Edward solo asentia en silencio mirando al vacio... Luego de varias indicaciones mas le informo que si todo seguia bien en una semana estaria de alta... Al salir le dejo instrucciones a la enfermera Swan quien entro al cuarto de Edward irradiando alegria... Hablaron por unrato de cosas triviales y luego ella se retiro, con la promesa de que regresaria al dia siguiente...

Y asi pasaron los dias, hasta que Edward estuvo de alta del hospital, invitando a la enfermera Swan a cenar y ella gustosamente accedio... meses despues se enamoraron y un año mas tarde se casaron... Tuvieron 2 hermosos hijos... Blanca y Christian...

Hasta que los dias se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años... Edward sintio a su Blanca mujer de cerca cuando esta se llevo a sus padres, a sus suegros y otros familiares y amigos... pero en vez de sentirse triste cuando alguien moria, se reflejaba una sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo la hermosa vision que los llevaria al otro mundo...

_**50 años despues**_

En una cama de hospital... enfermo ironicamente de cancer en el corazon... estaba aquel cuerpo... sus hijos a su lado y su esposa tomandole la mano como siempre... Los doctores habian sido claros... el Sr. Edward Cullen estaba viviendo sus ultimas horas y en su lecho de muerte solo podia mirar a su familia y sonreir... Sus hijos se desbordaban en lagrimas pero su esposa seguia manteniendo una mirada tranquila... como de complicidad... Blanca y Christian se despidieron por un momento ya que necesitaban llamar a sus casas a ver como estaban sus hijos, pero Bella se mantuvo a su lado...

-siempre lo supiste, verdad?- le pregunto el y ella sabia a que el se referia

-siempre se mantuvo cerca de ti, amor mio... literalmente nuestro matrimonio es hasta que la muerte nos separe, verdad?- contesto ella con un poco de tristeza...

-me diste una vida maravillosa Bella... 2 hermosos hijos... me ayudaste a salir de aquel oscuro hueco... vivimos una vida maravillosa y si, Bella... Yo te amo... gracias por hacerme tan feliz... me permitirias un ultimo beso, antes de irme?- pregunto entre lagrimas...

ella se acerco a sus labios y los beso con una ternura infinita -te amo Edward... hasta pronto- dijo mientras el cerraba sus ojos para nunca mas abrirlos...

Vio aquel cuerpo inerte en aquella cama... Bella y los chicos llorando y gritando sobre el y luego miro a su lado... Alli estaba ella,

Su amada muerte, su venerada Blanca mujer... mas hermosa que nunca... ella lo miro y sonrio

-te tardaste demasiado- comento el mientras sonreia y la miraba a los ojos

-viviste una vida hermosa amor mio... no podia ser egoista y traerte tan pronto- contesto ella con una hermosa sonrisa... El aparto la mirada de ella y miro a su esposa por ultima vez... las arrugas en su rostro eran testigos de los años mas felices de sus vidas... las canas de sus cabellos eran la experiencia que lo hizo grande a su lado

-es increible lo mucho que se parece a ti- le dijo aun mirando a Bella

-lo se amor mio... ella fue el angel que deje en la tierra para protegerte mientras llegaba este momento- afirmo ella... El se mantuvo en silencio mirando a sus hijos y a su esposa abrazados brindandose consuelo... luego miro su espiritu y se sorprendio... era la imagen de aquel hombre de 27 años que se enamoro de la muerte... ella lo miro y volvio a sonreir tomandole la mano

La amas mucho verdad? pregunto ella mirando a quien ocupo su lugar por mas de 50 años

-ella siempre sera el amor de mi vida- contesto el suspirando al contemplar la imagen de aquella mujer que le regalo su vida entera luego volvio a mirar a su amada Blanca Mujer... -pero tu mi amada... tu eres el amor de mi muerte y mi eternidad- ella lo miro y beso suavemente sus labios dandole la bienvenida

-te amo mi Bella Blanca Mujer-dijo feliz

-te amo mi hermoso mortal- contesto ella mientras frente a ellos se abria un portal con una hermosa luz blanca al final

-ahora si, estaremos juntos para siempre... verdad? - pregunto el mirando la luz y luego a su amada

-para siempre... toda la eternidad amante mio- replico ella feliz... y caminaron hacia aquel portal que les dio la bienvenida a una nueva eternidad juntos

fin


End file.
